The anime poetry reading cafe
by Miyame
Summary: What if thease Anime charracters wanted to read interesting poems they made themselves..well this is what they have to say! R+R please.


(( All the characters mentioned in this particular fic are not mine! Just to get that out of the way. Please R+R please, I hope you like it! yay! n.n; ))  
  
The anime poetry reading cafe'.  
  
::The sounds of bongos are heard in the background. A person walks onto a dark stage.::  
  
Host- Hello all you cool cats out there, and welcome to the anime poetry reading cafe. I am your host, Mr. Host, and first up to read there poetry is Mr. Vegeta. He is a short silly man with an attitude, not to mention a receding hairline. Please welcome him!  
  
::The beat on the bongos grows faster as Mr. Host walks off the stage and Vegeta walks on, he sits upon a black studio chair, and takes a quick sip of his water.::  
  
Vegeta- ::Clears his throat.:: Run, Kakarot, run. ::Says in a low monotone voice.:: Run..run..run. ::Just then his Ki level quickly rose as he tipped his chair over. Screaming out his next stance.:: KAKAROT!! RUN!! RUN! RUN!! OR I WILL KILL YOU!!! HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
::He then was quiet, as he then set his chair upright and sat down. It was quiet for a moment, as the crowd stood in awe. Just then they began to clap.::  
  
Vegeta- Shut up!!! Im not finished yet!!!!!  
  
::In an instant, the crowd became quiet.::  
  
Vegeta- ::once again he clears his throat.:: Kakarot, run, Kakarot....Kakarot run run...run run Kakarot.  
  
:: It was quiet then, Vegeta waited a moment.. And waited.::  
  
Vegeta- I'm done now you silly pathetic Poetic-wannabe's! Now clap in my genius honor!! Ha ha..ha ha ha!  
  
::The crowd slowly clapped as Vegeta strutted off the stage.::  
  
Vegeta- Heh heh, poo poo on the earthlings.  
  
Mr. Host- ::Walks upon the stage as he sets a new glass upon the stand.:: Good job, err..Vegeta.. Now! It's time for another Poetry reading, he was suppose to be King of the planet Jurai, but fled to Earth for a new life with Whoreuna (( Y'know, Haruna- from Tenchi Forever! ?)) Here is...Katsuhito, better known as Yosho!!  
  
:: Mr. Host walks off the stage as Katsuhito walks on. But it appears he has a boy with him, he is dragging him on stage. He sits down with the boy on the ground at his side, as his mustache twitches.::  
  
Katsuhito- Ah-hem.. Now Tenchi..do what I told you.  
  
Tenchi- But..but..er..  
  
Katsuhito- Just do it Tenchi, like we rehearsed..  
  
Tenchi- um..Grandpa. ::He said nervously saying his line.::  
  
Katsuhito- ::Just then he quickly stood up, throwing Tenchi across the room.:: I am not Grandpa!!!  
  
Tenchi- Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh.......  
  
Katsuhito- ::He then continued his poetry peice.:: You keep telling me that im Grandpa, but I am not Grandpa! No no Grandpa! I am not Grandpa!  
  
Tenchi- ::From the back of the room.:: But Grandpa..you are my dad's dad, doesn't that make you Grandpa?  
  
Katsuhito- No! Stupid boy!! I am not Grandpa! Even though I'm am as old as I am, I am not Grandpa! Grandpa no!!  
  
Tenchi- sheesh..be that way.  
  
:: Katsuhito then walked off stage. The crowd clapped at his Poem. Mr. Host then walked on stage.::  
  
Mr. Host- Man! That was coo'! Its always best to state your opinion through poetry! Now for another anime poetry reader. He looks suspiciously like Batman, owns a retarded Gundam Robot wannabe called the Big O, and keeps the city of Amnesia under control. He is the rich handsome, not so handsome Richard Smith!!  
  
Roger Smith- ::Walks on stage.:: I'm not Richard, it's Roger.  
  
Mr. Host- Okay, Ronny, show us your talent!  
  
Roger Smith- Once upon a time, there was a magical unicorn named bob. That had fire breath, which was really odd! !! It suddenly attacked the town of amnesia killing all in sight!! Then the handsome Roger Smith was to be the hero with all his might!  
  
::As he continued this 'poem', Mr. Host became quite suspicious.::  
  
Mr. Host- hey he's not an anime character..He's an anime charri wannabe!  
  
Roger Smith- Bing bang boom, went my trusty Big O! I was saving the city too and thro! Then here came the 'anorexic I have social anxiety disorder' girl as her heavy ass was hauled off by my cop friend! ((Hey that doesn't rhyme, but that's okay! I never like That big O show anyways!))  
  
Mr. Host- Seize him!! He's not an anime Charri! ::He pointed at the man.::  
  
::From the back room came the two raging previous poetry readers, Vegeta and Katsuhito. In a cluster of words they came raging onto the stage as they took Roger Smith away.::  
  
Vegeta & Katsuhito- Poo poo I am not grandpa! on the No grandpa, earthlings!! Poo poo!! Grandpa!!  
  
Roger Smith- No!!! I am anime!! Even though I don't have any anime characteristics!! It's not what you think! No.......! ::Gets carried away as the crowd cheers.::  
  
Mr. Host- ::Walks onto the stage.:: Well..thats all the time we have for our cool, groovy, poetry reading. I am your host, Mr. Host.  
  
::The strumming on the bongos slowly fade away.::  
  
The end!!  



End file.
